fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Finch
Summary Finch is a supporting antagonist in Tales of the Red Wings. One of the four holy knights of the empire, with the title "Finch of the Earth", he has remained the most loyal member of the empire since its first fall. Commanding the Bishops of the empire, his magical knowledge is far superior to that of his peers. Though little is known of his backstory, it is implied that he is from a noble family, which would explain his contempt and hatred for his so-called "Lowborns." He views commoners and beastkin as tools for the nobles to use in their rule, and it was this attitude that led to his downfall in the end. Finch was known to mentor Augustus Archibald, and ultimately convinced him to join the new Empire during its return. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A, 8-A with Mercurius | At least 9-A, 6-C with Mercurius Name: '''Finnick, surname unknown (Nickname: Finch) '''Origin: Astiria Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''30s '''Height: '''6'2" '''Weight: '''139 lbs. '''Classification: '''Human, Magus, Nobleman, Holy Knight of the Spell '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (Has studied some hand-to-hand combat), Magic, Non-Physical Interaction (Magic can harm non-physical entities such as ghosts and elementals), Reality Warping and Information Manipulation (In essence, the art of magic allows the user to enforce their will onto reality, altering the world and its information), Forcefield Creation and Power Nullification (Mages can nullify each other's spells through Saving Throws, preventing abilities that would instantly kill a non-magic user), Reactive Evolution, Regeneration (Mid-Low), and Reactive Power Level via Second Wind (Second Winds, activated during near-death states or a traumatizing experience, heals the mage of wounds and can unlock new power and abilities), Metal Manipulation and Poison Manipulation with Mercurius (Mercurius is a semi-sentient ball of mercury that Finch can manipulate every drop of), Sealing (Can seal Mercurius in a vial), Instinctive Reaction (Mercurius automatically defends its wielder), Shapeshifting (Can form Mercurius into weapons and constructs), Statistics Amplification and Fusionism (Can fuse himself with Mercurius to save his own life and gain its abilities and strength) Attack Potency: Small Building Level '''(Should be physically superior to BOS Zephyr), '''Multi-City Block Level with Mercurius (Able to heavily damage Soichiro Sakuya) | At least Small Building Level, Island Level+ with Mercurius (Caught Augustus and shielded him from Ryn and Zephyr's attacks) Speed: Supersonic Reactions and Combat Speed (Perceived Zephyr's path, who was noted to be the fastest of the main trio), Supersonic+ with Mercurius' autonomous defense (Faster than any of the other holy knights by a wide margin) | At least Relativistic+ (Comparable to Zephyr in terms of reactions) Durability: Unknown (Survived grazing hits from Rynild Ras'Aul, but was one-shot when hit with a direct blow), Multi-City Block Level with Mercurius (Defended Finch against blows from Soichiro Sakuya and Rynild Ras'Aul. Defended against a sword thrown by Steelhide, although the blade still partially pierced the shield) | Unknown, Island Level ' with Mercurius 'Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Lifted Seraph up by the neck with one hand) Striking Strength: Wall Class '(Was able to bruise base Ryn with a punch to the face) 'Stamina: Unknown (Doesn't have enough showings to receive an accurate Gauge) Intelligence: Gifted (A master of magic, and its various schools. Skilled in Thaumaturgy above the other three disciplines, which he used to craft his unique magic: Mercurius) Range: Melee physically, Tens of Meters with Mercurius Weaknesses: '''Dangerously overconfident in his autonomous defenses. Views non-nobles as pathetic, which has come back to bite him multiple times. Physically rather unimpressive. Abilities that bypass normal defenses or have no energy to them can get past Mercurius. '''Standard Equipment: '''Alchemic vials, Mask, Magically enchanted clothing '''Key: Empire Arc | Return of the Empire Notable attacks and Techniques Magical Knowledge: '''Finch commands the Bishops of the Vandolian Empire, making him the most gifted magic user of their entire ranks besides Steelhide and Vandole themselves. He's displayed mastery of Earth, Metal and Air magic, which he used to combine with his knowledge of Thaumaturgy to create an exceedingly complex technique. He's especially skilled in Thaumaturgy, and possesses the ability to create working mechanical body parts, given time. '''Mercurius: '''Finch's magnum opus, a marvel of magic and Thaumaturgy. When sealed, it takes the form of several small vials attached to the belt on his chest. However, when released from said vials, it rapidly balloons and expands into an orb of "living" mercury. This mercury is completely under Finch's control, and he has a large supply of it, enough to create tidal waves, artificial buildings, and constructs with enough vials. * '''Autonomous Defense: '''Perhaps the greatest ability of this spell is the ability to automatically defend its user from harm. By sensing all energy, motion and mana around the battlefield, the mercury constructs a perfect defense against any and all things that would attempt to harm its user. Even the most inconspicuous mosquito that dares to get close to Finch will be swiftly stopped by this. The mercury will form tendrils, spheres and walls to stop anything from getting close, but its effective minimum range from Finch is about 80 centimeters. A side effect of this is giving Finch an effective range of sight in areas he couldn't see otherwise, such as through walls. * '''Magic Absorption: '''Another property of the Autonomous defense is its ability to absorb enemy mana, increasing its effectiveness against magical items. By pinning a foe with its mass, it can even drain the power directly from them, causing weakness and temporary loss of powers. * '''Shapeshifting: '''As expected from an ever-changing mass of enchanted mercury, Finch has absolute control over every molecule of this substance. He can use it to form blades, tentacles, waves and even bullets of this substance, and it is his standard method of killing to cut a foe into pieces with rapid swings of multiple tendrils from Mercurius. * '''Fusion: A last-resort technique. By allowing Mercurius to stab himself through the heart, the metal slowly begins to replace his body, becoming a replacement for his heart. The downside is that once this ability is used, he can never deactivate it. Thanks to the poisonous properties of mercury, He can survive for up to three days after this is activated. However, it gives him several new abilities: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Metal Users Category:Alchemists Category:Astiria Category:Acid Users Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Magma Users Category:Fire Users Category:Heat Users Category:Fusionism Users